Learn Her Lesson
by gosuloli
Summary: Amy must learn that her behaviour around the Doctor, trying to force herself onto him, isn't acceptable. Turns out what he plans isn't exactly much of a punishment. WARNING: Explicit sex, spanking and mild bondage. Pretty much just smut.


Amy's hands roamed all over the Doctor's chest, pulling at his bow tie and snapping his braces against the firm, understated muscle. She pressed their hips together, pushing him against the TARDIS console desk. She would have to learn that this was in no way acceptable. The raging erection over a girl nearly 800 years his junior was definitely not acceptable. Even if her hair burnt like the fire of a thousand suns and he had always wondered if her cunt was the same shade…

No. Definitely not. This was certainly not on and he had to stop this at once.

"AMELIA" he shouted, breaking the kiss and finally catching his breath. "This. Must. Stop. I am over 900 years old and you are still getting over Rory leaving you and this is no time to be entering into anything with me!"

She pouted, gazing up at the Doctor under her thick lashes.

"But why?"

He sighed, attempting to explain, but was interrupted by a hand on his cock, palming him through his trousers as he moaned. She quickly captured his mouth once again, pulling him by his hair and pressing her firm tits against him. This had gone on long enough.

He grabbed her, pulling her towards a chair and bending her over his lap harshly. She would have to learn. Yanking her short skirt up, he was surprised, and not to mention aroused, to discover that she was bare of even the skimpiest thong, the only coverage of her ass being the tiny strips from her suspenders, holding up the lace top stockings. He stroked her gently, warming up the skin, then began to slap. He usually hid this side of him from everyone, not many on all the planets he visited would understand, but Amy was different. Besides, she needed to learn her lesson.

Again and again, the Doctor's hand made contact with Amy's ass, the skin turning red; a beautiful contrast against her usually pale hue. This didn't seem to be much of a punishment for her, however; her gasps and moans filled the room as she desperately tried to gain friction against his leg. The Doctor's resolve snapped; if this is what Amy wanted, then this is what she would most certainly get.

"Don't move an inch" he ordered, the commanding tone in his voice sending a rush of blood straight to Amy's cunt. He stripped her, making sure to pay special attention to her tits, then took off his bow tie and used it to tie Amy's hands behind her back, holding her in place. He left her stockings and suspender belt on, though. Almost naked and bound, he made sure she had obeyed his order like a good girl, then slapped her ass again before running his hand across the sore skin, providing a little relief.

"Doctor…" she moaned, still gyrating her hips in a desperate attempt to satisfy herself. His kindness took over and he slipped a finger inside her, his thumb caressing her clit. She was so wet. His cock jumped at the prospect of fucking the stunning redhead into the ground, feeling that tight wetness against his now-aching prick. He slipped his finger in and out, thrusting it into her in a mini imitation of what he planned to do later, and never stopped circling the little bud of nerves. It took her so little time to come. He felt her tighten around his fingers, saw her entire body stiffen and heard the breathy groan that escaped her mouth.

Without untying her, the Doctor moved her into a kneeling position. The look she was giving him was so flooded with heat and sexuality that he had to moan. He unzipped his fly, pulling his cock out into the air and exhaled at the relief of the pressure. His pants had become unnervingly tight during the spanking. Without a word, he held the back of her hair and guided her towards his dripping cock, which she pounced on eagerly. She sucked him with such enthusiasm, her moans vibrating along his shaft as she inhaled him right to the roots. She hollowed out her cheeks and swallowed and the Doctor nearly went mad with the sensation. She was so good at this. He wasn't going to last much longer with this.

Pulling away, Amy tried to follow him and nearly fell over with the effort.

"Aren't you going to carry on punishing me, Doctor?" she whispered, smirking. She was loving this. Rory had never been rough enough for her, always too gentle and sweet. The Doctor pondered this for a moment. She wanted it rough? Fuck, she was going to be satisfied with this.

He grabbed her hair and dragged her along the corridor to his bedroom. An old tie served as a gag, and he began to whip her with his belt every time she was a little too forward. When she was moaning and begging to be touched, the Doctor bent over and whispered in her ear.

"You are not allowed to come until I say so. You have to take your punishment like the naughty little girl you've been, and you can only come when I am about to. Do you understand me?"

She nodded, eyes lighting up at this. How on earth did he disguise this for so long? This pure filth that was going on had to have been on his mind, yet he carried on acting so innocent. What the fuck?

He bent her over once again, and swiftly entered her in one stroke, sighing with the relief. He knew he wasn't going to last long, and he wanted to make this worth its while. He thrust into her, feeling her push back against his cock and sigh in ecstasy. Faster and faster, with the occasional slap of the ass, he fucked her until his thrusts and breathing grew erratic, and he knew he would come soon. He waited until he was just on the edge of orgasm, then he remembered his order to Amy. She had been a good girl, and had forced herself away from her impending orgasm multiple times already.

"You can come now, Amy" he said, punctuating it with the moans that he couldn't stop escaping. He pounded into her as he felt her clench around him, the pair producing animalistic sounds that made him very glad they were travelling alone now.

He couldn't hold off his orgasm any longer. He came, shooting his load deep within her, only vaguely aware that she had come too. Collapsing onto the bed, he untied Amy's hands and she rubbed the red welts that had formed, both from her restraints and the spankings. In their post-coital haze, they fell asleep, satiated at last.


End file.
